The 25th Reunion
by dole4077
Summary: The kids of the Mash unit get together at this reunion with their parents.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with Mash or Mary Poppins.

Date: July 10th 1978

Location: Mill Valley, California

Event: Mash 4077 25th reunion party

It's the same every five years. Mom and Dad make me go to this reunion so I can hear how surprised everyone is that the two of them had a child. Note I said had a child, not got married. Dad stayed in Crabapple Cove and Mom and I lived in Boston for most of my life. I still saw Dad every weekend and a month during the summer but it would have been nice to have lived all of us together.

I graduated high school at age sixteen and now at age twenty am in Harvard Med. School. Charles is furious that I am in Med school at his alma mater and his son, Charlie, couldn't get in. What Charles doesn't know is that Charlie didn't apply because he doesn't want to be a doctor, but that's another story.

Speaking of Charlie makes me realize I haven't talked about the other Mash kids. Erin Hunnicutt is the oldest, she was even alive during the war, although she doesn't remember it. Her brother Ben, Charlie and Henry McIntire are all around twenty-five. Erin is twenty-eight but doesn't like to be reminded that she is the oldest. Ben is getting his masters at MIT and Henry is in residency at Boston Hospital. Charlie is working at a bar playing piano and would be ecstatic if his dad would realize he was happy.

I spent all of June in France studying French medical techniques and a few French men. Dad has always been so strict about my dating that it was nice to get out without answering a million questions. Mom is fine with me dating around; even bought me my first box of condoms. I know, I was embarrassed too. Well, this trip will be different. I have a huge surprise for Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got off the plane, I looked around for my mom or dad. I couldn't find either, but I did see a tall blond girl running up to me in a mini skirt and tall boots.

"Erin, what are you doing here and where are my mom and dad."

"Your mom told me to come and your dad got mad because he wanted to come since he hadn't seen you all summer and that started an argument. Well, you know how that goes." Erin explained.

And boy do I. Just as I started to relive some of the more memorable fights I had witnessed (my mom is Irish and my dad is Italian, that should explain it all) Erin hit me with a bomb.

"Oh my gosh, Maddie, you lost your virginity," Erin had a huge smile. I on the other hand was terrorized.

"How in the world did you know, I haven't told anyone." I was shocked

"It's a gift," Erin was still beaming.

This wasn't good. Erin is one of the biggest blabber mouths I know. My dad was going to kill me and the guy I lost it with. I'm only twenty so I wasn't even totally sure I had done the right thing and wanted to talk it over with my mom before dad found out. I spent the entire car ride to the Hunnicutts' silent and in deep thought. I'm not a very good actress and I'm a horrible liar. What if this is obvious to everyone, not just Erin.

How "it" happened wasn't even a normal way. I had gone to a masquerade party and wore a full mask, but was Mary Poppins. Oddly enough someone was there dressed as Bert from the same movie. He was tall and so nice. He only had coal on his face so I could tell I knew him, but he had no clue who I was. We went to a coat closet just to talk and one thing led to another. I told him that I would whisper a sign in his ear to let him know it was me the next time I saw him.

This brings me to Ben Hunnicutt. I have had a crush on him for years, so when I had this opportunity, I took it. I hope he is as happy about it as I am. What if he has the same gift that Erin does and can tell I lost my virginity and puts one and one together before I'm ready to tell him.

Oh boy we just pulled up to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

As we pulled up to the house, I could see my dad waiting for us on the porch. Now, I have heard stories about my dad in Korea and know that he is definitely "experienced" when it came to women. I really hope this doesn't mean he has Erin's ability to tell if someone isn't a virgin anymore.

"Maddie, get up here now!" my dad's blue eyes always look so happy when he sees me, but it seems that his hair has gone from black to more of a grey color in the month I was gone.

I ran up to the porch and dad gave me a huge hug. I saw mom coming out on the porch after dad let go.

"Sweetie, how was France," mom gave me a quick hug. "Did you get traveling abroad out of you system because I am never letting you go away that long again."

"Mom you were the one who wanted me to go so badly," I was really confused now. She was sounding more like dad.

"I did and I still do, but your dad drove me up the wall the whole time you were gone," She grinned.

"Hey, she is only twenty and I wasn't even asked my opinion if she should go or not," dad frowned at my mom.

"That's because I knew what your answer would be," I know my dad loves me and that's why he is overprotective, but sometimes I just want to scream.

We walked to the backyard so I could see everyone else. The Hunnicutts' house is wonderful. The backyard is huge and you can see the ocean from it. There is a pool and lots of patio furniture. The furniture is where Charles, Trapper, Peg and B.J. were sitting when we walked back. I quickly gave everyone a kiss and hug hello and asked as casually as I could if the guys were here.

I found out they were in the pool so I ran, not walked over. I hope I don't look too exited to see Ben. Henry was laying out working on his tan and saw me first.

"Madeline Danielle Houlihan-Pierce is that you," Henry gasped. "It can't be, your all grown up." His gasp turned into a rather leering grin.

"Don't be a jackass Henry," I said back.

"Yup, it's Maddie," he stopped staring but Charlie and Ben didn't.

Oh my how Ben was staring at me. Does he recognize me from the party? He looks good. Everyone says he looks just like B.J. did, but I don't like to think of B.J. as hunky. Charlie was also staring unashamedly at me. O.K so I look different than I didn't when I was fifteen, but come on guys it's still me. Well, I don't mind Ben staring at me though.


	4. Chapter 4

This is from Ben's point of view. Sorry it is so short.

"So here I was in a coat closet with the beautiful girl and one thing led to the next…" I smiled at Charlie and Henry.

"And you didn't get her name, you are an idiot." Henry rolled his eyes at me.

"Well the thing is, she was a virgin and I was in shock at that and sorta felt bad," I tried to explain, but the main reason I hadn't got her name was because I was so amazed at the experience, but I can't tell that to Henry or Charlie.

"Hey wasn't Erin going to go pick up Maddie," Charlie asked. "Whoa that is Maddie!"

Whoa was definitely the first word in my mind also. I knew she would have changed from being fifteen to being twenty but wow. She had this wonderful brownish blond hair with these bright blue eyes. And her figure, well nothing to complain about there. I need to stop this line of thought, this is Maddie. She is like my little sister. But hey I haven't seen her in five years so I guess we aren't that close. Henry and Charlie aren't having any issues by the looks on their faces. Oh boy here she comes. I can't focus on what is being said.

"Well, don't I get any hugs," Maddie smiled this smile that floored me. Charlie and I were practically racing to get out of the pool, but Henry just walked over to her cool as can be and gave her a big hug. I was jealous until…

"You jackass, if your hands every go that far south when you are hugging me again you will be singing soprano for a long time."

Well, she got Margaret's temper alright. I almost felt sorry for Henry when he jumped back. This sorrow left quickly when I saw Maddie's huge smile right at Charlie when he walked over to get his hug. I was jealous. Once again this is the time I need to remind myself that she used to be like a little sister to me. However the main word in this sentence could be USED.

"Hey Ben, don't I get a hug from you," Did she look hopeful?

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close; she pulled my head down and whispered "supercalafragilisticickspyaladosous" in my ear. I couldn't move. My only thought was oh crap, Maddie was the virgin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is still from Ben's point of view. Thanks for the reviews.

I held on to her almost like life support until Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and told me I was worse than Henry. As I stepped back, I couldn't miss Maddie's hurt expression. I didn't know what to say and then Charlie grabbed Maddie around her waist and led her to where our parents were sitting. I wanted to deck Charlie for touching my Maddie…my Maddie? Oh boy.

"Why were you yelling a few minutes ago Sweetie" asked Hawkeye. I forgot about Hawkeye and how overprotective he his. He is going to kill me and now that I think of it, I used one of the pick up lines he taught me. This isn't good. Nor was it good when Maddie leaned into Charlie before answering. She was practically sitting on top of him on the lawn couch.

"Let's just say that Henry is like his dad was in Korea or so it seems," Maddie smiled that damn smile again. Hawkeye just about started to yell when Margaret put her hand up and interrupted him.

"What did he grab, wait if he is like his dad probably your ass," So that's where Maddie got that sexy smile. This is now getting gross, I mean I know Margaret's nickname was Hot Lips, but she's old now.

"Yup, just like his dad," Hawkeye still didn't look too happy at Henry just grabbing her ass, what was he going to say to me when he found out what I did, unintentional as it may have been. Why is Maddie sitting so close to Charlie? She gave in to me very easily because she knew me, but Charlie? She does have Hot Lip's genes and Hawkeye was no priest either. I can't believe Charlie would do this?

"Yo, man why are you glaring at me?" Charlie looked confused; yeah that's right play innocent.

"Hmm, oh sorry lost in thought," I tried to explain.

"What were you thinking of," speaking of looking innocent Maddie is really good at it.

"Just school."

"Oh so how is school, been to any good parties," I can't believe she is doing this. I must have really hurt her. I didn't mean to do that. Time for damage control.

"Apparently not," Maddie answered for me. She smiled at Charlie, "So can you show me those pictures you were telling me about." What pictures? How long have they been talking without me listening?

"Sure, there in the guestroom, come on," Maddie gave that smile again and followed him to the guestroom where there is a bed and one thing could lead to another. I need a new plan. I obviously can't ignore this.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

This is from Maddie's point of view.

That arrogant, egotistical idiot. He didn't even act like I affected him in the least. As if I were the only one affected by us sleeping together. Hmmm. I slammed the door behind Charlie and me as hard has possible.

"Ok Maddie, what's up," Charlie smiled. "By the way, your flirting has gotten better. I could see that you were aiming it at Ben, but maybe you should have taken better notice of Henry's reaction."

"Henry won't try anything," I glared at him. I knew he was just trying to get my goat. Charlie always has been just like a favorite big brother to me.

"Ok what is going on with you and Ben," Charlie was really pressing this issue.

"I think it's just me, Ben doesn't even know I'm alive," I sat down hard on the bed and looked at my hands.

"Ben almost went into cardiac arrest watching you flirt with me. So did you dad for that matter," Charlie looked slightly worried. He had nothing to worry about, dad might seem overprotective but he was also very much a pacifist.

"He really noticed," I knew my grin was getting to look silly. Maybe he does care. I really shouldn't have told him at that moment that I was the girl. It was inopportune.

"Yes, but I should warn you, he is quite attached to another girl. This girl I think probably has finally gotten into that playboy's heart," Charlie's face and tone were gentle, but it still felt like a punch in the gut.

After Charlie left, I lay on the bed and just cried. This was nuts I never cry except right before my period. Now that I come to think of it, I haven't had a period for awhile. I'm rarely regular, I didn't think about it before, but now. Someone knocked at the door. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Who is it," I yelled.

"It's B.J., I just wanted to let you know it's dinner time."

"Coming." I should get an Emmy if I get through this night.

After dinner, Peggy began to serve coffee to everyone, but I stared to feel really sick to my stomach. I got up causally and went to the bathroom and threw up. This can't be good. Well, at least I can keep it a secret for a little bit. Oh crap there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it."

"B.J. Are you ok?"

Not good.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok all I have to do is take a deep breath, open the door and pray I don't smell like I threw up.

"Hey, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I've always been awful at lying.

"Because you were throwing-up," so much for hiding that fact.

"Must have been something I ate." Maybe if I smile really big he will just drop it.

"You know it's really weird, when Peg first got pregnant she couldn't stand the smell of coffee. Just an odd fact I thought I would throw out there." B.J. gave me a sympathetic smile.

Oh this is just great. Radar is the one who can read minds, not B.J. Oh I just thought of something, this will be B.J. grandchild as well. Dad is going to kill me. I'm not supposed to know that he was furious that my mom wouldn't marry him because he didn't think it was "proper" for a woman to be pregnant and not married.

"Oh that's…..interesting." Please say I can lie now.

"Yeah, interesting. Come on Maddie you have always been able to tell me anything. I'm not saying your pregnant necessarily, but I know something about you has changed. You are more temperamental.."

"Come on temperamental, that was a given since the day I was born looking at my parents." I interrupted.

"Maddie I'm not an idiot. What's going on."

Come on this is B.J. the first guy I've told nearly everything I didn't want my dad to know. He always helped out before, so why am I hesitating now. Even if I tell him I'm expecting, I don't have to tell him who the dad is.

"Ok I'm about six weeks along, I would imagine." I couldn't even look at him. He didn't say anything until I looked up. He was smiling, I couldn't believe it.

"Maddie, this is great. I mean I'm sure your parents and I would have preferred if you were married first, but you're going to be a great mother. Who's the father?" He was actually happy with this?

"I would prefer not to say. Please don't tell my dad, he'll kill me." I begged.

"Maddie your dad is going to be a grandfather, do you know how happy this will make him. I mean, I'm just going to be a random great uncle and I'm thrilled." He was smiling a whole lot.

"I know how dad reacted when mom got pregnant with me and wasn't married." I admitted.

B.J. took a big breath in and out and said, "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Please don't tell dad, I don't want him to be disappointed in me. I've tried so hard to make him proud of me."

B.J. gave me a big hug and said, "He is so proud of you. I can still remember him calling me when you were born. Besides, he's a doctor when you start showing, he will know."

"Please, just not yet. I'll tell him eventually, just not now. Please." I was getting desperate.

"O.K, but you have to tell him soon." B.J didn't look happy about keeping this a secret, but he did.

"Hey, what are you two doing just standing outside the bathroom," It was dad.

"Just talking, I'm going to see if Peg needs help," I quickly walked away.

"If you had been a better father, my life would be a whole lot easier," B.J. practically yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long. Thanks for the reviews.

I own nothing to do with Mash.

This is from Ben's point of view

Ok all I need to do is get my act together. I can easily go up and talk to Maddie. We've known each other for years. I can make this work. Show Maddie that it is better to just be friends despite the fact I stole her virginity. Yeah, that wouldn't even work for Henry. Damn it. Well, maybe we can just talk and I can feel my way around the situation. Just have to remember that her right hook is better than her left.

"Hey Trapper, where is Maddie."

"She went shopping with Erin. Something about new bathing suits."

"Thanks" Hmmm. New bathing suits. Maybe a two piece. A little light on the fabric. Not such a bad thought. "Is someone going to get the phone." Glad for that distraction. I went downstairs to see who it was and heard dad talking.

"Erin, calm down. Are you ok? Good. Now how is Maddie. Damn it. What hospital are you at. We'll be right there. Just stay calm. I'm sure she will be ok."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Maddie is hurt. Screw it, I guess I do have feelings over friendship for her.

"Hawk, Margaret I have to tell you something," Even dad sounded worried. "Erin just called. She and Maddie were in a car wreak. Maddie was hit the worst and is still unconscious. We need to get to the hospital."

Still unconscious. That is the only thought I can get through my head.

Once we got to the hospital dad took charge. Hawkeye looked worse than I felt and Margaret looked like she was about to start crying or yelling. Personally I was hoping for the latter. While these thoughts were running through my head, the doctor came out with an even bigger bombshell.

"Well, you daughter will be alright, but she did suffer a miscarriage. I'm sorry, I did everything I could do."

"There must be some mistake, our daughter isn't pregnant," yup it was the yelling and I felt sorry for this doctor because he was no match for Margaret.

"Well not anymore," This is one very flustered doctor.

"Not ever."

"Actually she was," Dad knew?

"You knew my daughter was pregnant and you didn't see fit to tell me. How dare you." Maddie was right, her dad can yell as well as her mother.

"She made me…"

"Just save it,"

Wait, new thought. Maddie was pregnant, I took her virginity. Despite the fact she is Hot Lip's daughter I really don't think she would run to another guy so fast. Oh I need a chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry this took so long. I would love any suggestions anyone has. Would anyone want me to go into the main character's view, or just stick with the kids?

Thanks so much for reading and your patience.

This is Ben's view

Oh wow. No words. Maddie and I had a baby. I completely blew it. We could have had a family. This is completely my fault. I just can't…

"What did you say Dad," I asked.

"Finally, I asked you three times if you were ok. You have been really quite," I looked up to see Dad, Hawkeye, Margaret and Charlie all looking at me.

"Fine, I'm just fine. Just, you know, upset. I mean we all are right?" This is painful.

"Right," Charlie didn't looking like he believed me at all. That might be because I look like I'm going to puke. Well that is how I feel anyway.

"I swear I thought Maddie was still a virgin. When I find out who did this to her…." Hawkeye looked mad enough to kill.

"I'm sure it was mutually consenting. Although I thought she would have at least told me about her first time." Margaret had calmed down quite a bit after yelling at the poor doctor.

"Why you over me?" Hawkeye just seemed to want to pick a fight with anyone. I just hoped he left me out of it. In this mood he could probably beat me up.

"Because of our reactions, dear." Margaret rolled her eyes.

Charlie was watching me this whole time. It was as though he had x-ray vision or something. All of the sudden his eyes got huge.

"Maddie was the virgin," Charlie looked like he was going to kill me.

"Yes, yes we know she was a virgin, but obviously not now. Everyone needs to remember that these are different times and Maddie is an intelligent young woman, not a little kid anymore," Dad always was the calm one.

Charlie just kept glaring at me. I had no defense or even anything to say. I just nodded dumbly.

"Why are you nodding, Ben. It looks like you are nodding yes to Charlie, as though you had proof that Maddie was a virgin," Funny Dad doesn't look so calm anymore. Actually no one does.

I almost started to hyper-ventilate. This isn't good. I just need something, anything to break this line of questioning. No such luck.

"You got my daughter pregnant," Please let Hawkeye hit me over Margaret, she looks stronger.

"I was going to be a grandfather," Dad looked so pale and almost weak.

"She's awake," Oh sure, now the interruption comes.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it has been forever and I'm sorry. I'm going to try to finish it up in the next couple of weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews.

I own nothing to do with MASH.

Maddie's POV

I hear yelling down the hall. Oh great they know about the baby. Or I guess I should say the baby that was. I still am having trouble morning for the baby, but it is probably better this way if Ben really didn't want me because he probably also wouldn't want the baby.

Wow dad and mom are really yelling at each other. Who is that other voice? Wait…no way is that BJ yelling? At who?

"I can't believe you took her virginity, got her pregnant and told nobody," B.J. yells. Wow, I have never heard him so mad. Wait, so that probably means he knows that Ben…

"I didn't know about the baby and I have been trying to talk to her about the sex…" Ben starts to talk but is quickly interrupted.

"Don't say that word," What word is dad talking about?

"What word?" So Ben doesn't know either.

"The s word," Right, the s word.

"You mean sex," I think mom might be trying to help, but it also sounds like she's trying not to laugh.

It now sounds like they are standing right outside my door just waiting to come in. It is weird because my parents have never been the timid type.

"May I go in first," Ben is seems to be quite nervous asking this.

"How dare you, if you think I am going to let you anywhere near my baby girl ever again,"

"I love her," Wow dad really laid into Ben. I can't believe Ben asked…. Wait did Ben just say he loves me?


End file.
